Duty, Honour and Comrades
by bijou156
Summary: A short drabble on Robert's reflections at the Front. A bit character explorations.


Disclaimer: ALL COPYRIGHTS RESERVED. Downton Abbey belongs to Julian Fellows and ITV. 

This drabble is just a small gesture of my love for this amazing series. This is a small drabble dedicated to Robert and some of his reflections on the war.

**Duty, Honour and Comrades**

Winds were blowing loudly and violently outside my base. My small office was plain and cold. None of this could ever compare to the beautiful library I had back in Downton with its tall and vast book shelves, and the mahogany desk by the window overlooking the well-maintained lawns of the state. My new desk was made out of metal and the chair too which made it hard and cold. On my desk I had some geographical maps of Somme and other nearby places where the war was taking place. The maps were well marked of different contingency plans on tomorrow's launch. Then it started raining and the temperature started to dwindle rapidly. I decided that the fairest thing for me to do in solidarity with my comrades in arms was to not indulge on any of luxuries I could afford because my heart was already weighed down with the knowledge of our likelihood of surviving. I decided that I would be eating the same portions of food my soldiers ate and that I would not have a heated room. The only guilty privilege I still retained was that I still had a batman-Lang. Though this is not my first time in the battle field; this war is an entire different phenomenon. Back then battles were much simpler than this one because of some perverse man's creation there were now gigantic tanks, gas bombs and shells. Then there was the gun machine. That blasted invention. It kills soldiers before they got any where near the enemy lines in a rough and noisy way that I never seen before. I was sworn to secrecy before the other intelligence staff told me about this man killing invention and about the horrendous wounds it could inflict.

Then I felt guilty that maybe I could have found a way to avoid being here. But no. I could never. I would lose face if I ever did. After hearing the terrors of the war I felt that it was my duty to serve my King and Nation. Besides if all those men have being forced to enlist after the conscription at the beginning of January, then I shouldn't be any different. As a result, I did manage to keep all the staff from Downton under my jurisdiction: Carson, William, Branson, Lynch, the gardeners and all the others. At the very least I could keep out an eye for them in my regiment which was also made up from other men from other towns. At least the staff from Downton could remind me from home. Home is where my heart is. My heart is where my darling Cora is and my dearest daughters are. It saddened me that I had to inform them that I too would have to enlist. My mother was there too but did little to reveal what she felt inside. Always strong like an ox. My darling Cora broke in tears unexpectedly because she was still sensitive after her miscarriage. Mary and Edith were near to tears but they quickly reach out for Cora and gave her support. My poor Cora, she looked like she would have fainted any moment. I stood there planted on my spot. I remember that I stopped myself from reaching out to any of them in case I made it even more difficult for them afterwards. My torment was made even bigger with the knowledge that I might not returned and my beloved family would be left impoverished and that Downton would be sold to a complete stranger. Then Sybil approached me and reassured me "Papa, I sad to see you go, but now we are all embroiled in this messy and cruel war we must all do our 'bit'. I do belief in you, Papa, and that you will be a good and fair General to your men." She then imploded me "I shall miss you, Papa, but never give up whatever happens don't please" by this point she had taken my hands in hers and gave her sweet smile by adding "We will be here waiting and praying for your safe return and that of your soldiers too" then she continued "Papa, please be like a father to your soldiers too, the same kind of father who have always encourage me courage and perseverance". It bewildered me. But wait, it should not surprise me because Sybil has always being so unpredictable and challenging at times. I loved her like my dear daughter nonetheless. I then let out a sight and rested my head on the desk; I didn't feel like lying down because I would check on my soldiers in a few hours to wish them all luck for tomorrow.

_**Please review if you have the time. ^^**_


End file.
